Friend or Foe: the Story of Silver and Kurai
by BlackDagger143
Summary: A shinigami doing her job and a demon doing her job. After a year of being in the same house, they finally find entertainment in each other and destroy most of the manor, but something goes wrong and they lose control and their stories and histories unravel. After they find out the truth about each other will they become friends or foes? (Takes place presently)
1. Chapter 1

_It's raining again... but... the sky was blue a second ago.. damn this London sky... oh... she's crying. Why? ... Why are you crying... Kurai? _

It was another day at the Phantomhive manor, December 1, 2013. A whole year she spent there. Silver Knox of the Shinigami department. Her mission, investigate a certain record (or two) and report to headquarters when a conclusion was reached. _Honestly, _she thought, _nothing out of the ordinary is happening... I can't tell H. Q. this, they'd put me in over time with- _She shivered reminiscing the older duo. _Idiot and Drag Queen, _she couldn't fail. A knock came to her door. "Enter." She called. A girl came to view, she seemed to be at the age of fifteen, just as Silver seemed, but they were much older. Kurai, demon, younger sister to Sebastian Michaelis, sin of Lust, and heir to Hell's throne. She was to watch over her older brother and teach the newest addition to the demons of sin. Ciel Phantomhive, the demon of Greed.

"Ah, if it isn't the little devil." _Damn kid, leave me alone._

"Gee. Morning specs. Sleep well?" _Heh. Like I'd let you lay a finger on my new baby brother._

Silver had gotten ready for the day as Kurai left to wake the others. Undertaker, who was taking residence for the while as he took care of his funeral business (now expanded throughout the globe. First in rankings for most recommended), and a guest who had - a bit of trouble handling his ... well it doesn't matter anymore now. Everyone was woken now and the girls put to work. The demoness tending to the gardens and the Shinigami, tidying the home.

As Silver was dusting the library, two figures appeared in the doorway. One, tall and lithe, slim and clad in black. The other slightly shorter, blue hair and seemingly the age of eighteen (but we all know he's not as young as we'd think him). Sebastian Michaelis, and now the man, Ciel Phantomhive. The two under investigation.

"The library is exceptionally tidy. Thank you for this Miss Knox."

"You're welcome Sebastian, but what is your reason for coming to see me?"

"I'm assigning you to the shopping for today. Undertaker will accompany you."

"Alright then. When do y-"

"Immediately, if you please."

"Right-ho. On my way. Eyepatch, list." Ciel glared down at her as she held her hand out. Reluctantly he gave her the list, and responded in kind. "Pip-squeak." She smiled.

"You must be pretty short then, I'm only 5'5." She left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the evening

"Undertaker! Jesus, where did the bloody, joke-hungry-maniac go?" Silver searched the malls, the restaurants and the local morgues, searching for the coroner. She even searched the royal hospital, and the cemeteries. No sign of the silver-haired coroner.

"UN~DER~TA~KER~!" She stifled a sob, she hated being left alone.

"Well you're bloody loud aren't you? Hehehe." He crept behind the young reaper, embracing her from the back, towering over her. "You should be careful, for a girl left alone is usually an easy target." She had had it. Silver gripped the older reaper's shirt and flipped him over to the ground beneath them.

"ONE! A GIRL LEFT ALONE IS NEVER AN EASY TARGET UNLESS YOU'VE DONE THE RESEARCH! TWO! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU ARE A BARKING MAD MANIAC FOR LEAVING ME HERE! UGH! NOW WE'RE LATE AND IT'S BLOODY SIX-THIRTY IN THE EVENING!"

Undertaker only laughed. He found the young one entertaining. His little light-in-the-dark. "Aaaaahhh. Miss Knox, where would I be without you?" He smiled, at the girl who would never know.

"Haaaa- let's go. We have to hurry back to the manor now." She helped the elder get back on his feet and they were on their way to the Phantomhive manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the manor

Kurai was now preparing the table for dinner, later that evening. It wasn't long before she was summoned by her older brother.

She trekked through the corridors of the, now empty house. The trip reminded her of the evil corridors in the inferno. Memories rushed through her head of the red hallways in Hell. The memories haunted her, blood flooding the floors, skeletons dancing in the shadows, silhouettes dancing in the corners of turns. She had to constantly remind herself it wouldn't be long until she reached Sebastian's quarters.

When she did reach them, eventually, he had opened his door yanking her in, shutting the door roughly behind her. The black haired man let go of her person and gazed at her.

"You've been here a whole year along with that young shinigami. Would you care to explain, dear sister?"

"Easy. For the shinigami it's because yours and your master's records were wiped clean, meaning something has gone hay-wire in the dispatch. Me? I'm simply going to train him, he's been nominated for the title of Greed. He's not as strong as we'd hope, but his average will suffice for the training."

"... Our records... Are not in dispatch?"

"... Well no. Apparently not, I mean, why would they send a 'triple-A' class agent who's got the specs of a high-strung bloodline? If they're sending in someone that well off, it's more than just an investigation."

"No I su- bloodline? What do you mean?"

"Well you've met Ronald Knox, I have too. Ugh, the guy's a real nut-job. Anyway, you've smelt his blood and you know better than that, big brother."

The doorbell rang. Kurai was the first to reach the door and open it for the two, now disheveled, shinigami. Silver and Undertaker.

"About time you came along Silver." _What in the name of the seven gates of Hell held you?_

"Had a spot of trouble is all." _Ask oldie over here! _

The two entered the home and made their ways to their separate rooms. Kurai followed Silver, curious as to what took the punctual "child" forever.

In the bedroom of Silver, Kurai sat on the bed. The reaper, exfoliating her body. It did not take long for her to exit.

"... Silver..."

"What now Kurai?"

"What do you really want from my brother?"

"Sebastian?"

"No... My new one."

"Mm. Nothing really, I just want to get this mission over with so I can go home and sleep. In peace."

"..."

"..."

A strange silence passed along as the reaper changed. Her hair falling to her lower back as she unrolled it from underneath her form-fitting blouse. Her eyes glinting green and gold in the setting sun that entered through the windows. Emerald blending with a blazing gold more like, now.

"... Silver..."

"Mm?"

"You've lived in a house of demons plus a rogue shinigami for a year..."

"Yes."

"... What makes you believe you can trust us?"

"I don't, but there isn't any reason to believe that either of you lied in the past year."

"Okay. ... One more thing..."

"What?"

"... Could we-... Never mind. It's nothing. I have to go help Sebastian finish dinner. I'll see you later tonight."

"Sure." _Weird conversation. What's with her?_

Kurai had evacuated the premises, leaving Silver standing alone in a room to her thoughts. _Geez... You couldn't be annoying?... I hate when you all leave. _


End file.
